yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slimamander
is the first Boss Yo-kai of the series, debuting in the first game of Yo-kai Watch. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Slimamander can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Slimamander can be fused with Slimamander S Parts to form Slimamander S. Introduced as Rank B, Slimamander's befriended form was temporarily promoted to Rank A in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, ''but has obtained his prior ranking with ''Yo-kai Watch 3. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Boss Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Boss Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai *** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Slimamander appears as a three-headed creature resembling a reptile, with purple warty skin and blue lips with appendages resembling eyelashes on each of its mouths. Each mouth also sports a long pink yellow tipped drooling tongue, and out of any of them its single pink irised eye, which may pop out often. It has thick arms with four digits on each finger, and a indigo colored liquid seeps out of its body. Slimamander is actually seen coiled with said seeping liquid. In the Japanese version of the game, Slimamander ends all sentences with "gyoro" (ギョロ), basically being a eye glare sound effect. Slimamander has the ability to swap the placement of his single eye that he has in his mouth. He also has the ability to breathe fire from his mouths. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' # Accept the quest Seal No Evil, which is located in Shopper's Row (it should be outside of the Everymart). If the quest isn't there, then you may have to rank up your watch to at least Rank B, or you may also need to complete the Ghost Club at School quest. You do not have to complete the game or have entered the Infinite Inferno to activate this quest. This quest is exclusive to Bony Spirits only. # Go to where you are supposed to (which is right outside of the school, where you first fought him) for the quest, and save right before you fight Slimamander. # Try bringing a Superstar Soul or a Yo-kai with the Popularity ability (Shmoopie, Cupistol, etc.). Even though he is a boss, it can slightly increase your chances of befriending him. # If you don't get him the first time, soft reset the game, and continue fighting him until his dialogue changes after fighting him and you get his medal. Unlike other Yo Kai he will befriend you judging on how good you battled, for example if you keep needing to heal every turn then he probably won't befriend you. It is recommended to try with at least a level 30 to 35 team. He won't approach you and instead talk to you before giving his medal. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Slimamander's friend form can be found and befriended in the Infinite Cornfield ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Slimamander can be befriended as a reward for fighting Slimamander or Eyedra in the Boss Rush, alternatively he can be found with a Towel Coin in the Crank-a-kai. ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'' Slimamander can be found as a reward from a challenge battle or he can be freed from a Sawtoakushi coin in the Crank-a-kai ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Slimamander, along with Sproink, and SV Snaggerjag could all be befriended in their boss stages in the Befriend-a-Boss event. During the event their fusion items were found in the Crank-a-kai which turned them into their S rank forms. Strategy The only way to damage Slimamander is to target the mouth in which its eye resides. The method to do this is to damage the heads until they open their mouth; therefore Soultimate Moves that attack multiple targets are extremely helpful. After a while, Slimamander will close its open mouths and reposition its eye, requiring you to repeat the above pattern. Game data Stats Movelist |75-112|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|All enemies }} Busters Stats YW 2 Slimamander-Attacker Soul Gem Quotes *'Loafing': "Gyororo-n" *'After daily battle (Befriending):' "You're really strong! Let's be friends. If I can stick with you, I can really let loose. Please. Take me with you! ... Heh. I'm looking forward to fighting together in the future..." Etymology Origin Slimamander is based on the , a snake-like youkai with a thick, hairy body resembling a mallet in shape, and no features on its head save for a large mouth (though sometimes, nozuchi have tiny eyes). It feeds on small wildlife and travels down the mountains it inhabits by biting on its tail and tumbling down slopes. It's very aggressive towards humans, and will roll down onto anyone disturbing its nest and inflict a nasty, painful bite on them. This youkai is one of Japan's most ancient youkai species, being among the first mentioned in recorded history, though the nozuchi is considered to be more of a mountain kami than an actual youkai. Name Origin His Japanese name, "Mitsumata Nozuchi", translated as . His English name, "Slimamander", is a portmanteau of slime and salamander. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: ミツマタノヅチ Mitsumata Nozuchi * Korean: 삼두 구렁이 Samdu Gureongi * Spanish: Babamandra * French: Tryptik * Italian: Trisalamandra * German: Glibbamanda * Portuguese (Brazil): Trissalamandra See also * Eyedra Category:Shady Tribe Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai